


Tutoring Sessions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharias will get his man, it's only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Numbers Game. 
> 
> Thank you to the fabulous Sevfan for beta reading. 
> 
> As always, anything you recognize isn't mine.

~

Tutoring Sessions

~

“...don’t need tutoring, but I thought I could help you--” 

“I’ll be right back,” Cedric said, interrupting Zacharias mid-word. “Why don’t you all keep reviewing until I return?”

“But--” Zacharias scowled as Cedric walked over to Potter, taking him aside to chat. “What’s he talking to him for?” he whinged to the rest of the group. “He’s a cheat!” 

“Who? Potter?” Justin shrugged. “He says he didn’t put his name in the Cup.” 

“And you believe him?” Zacharias rolled his eyes. “Of course he’d say that, he didn’t think he’d get caught, did he?” 

“Actually, he doesn’t seem too thrilled about being in the Tournament if you ask me,” said Hannah, looking up from her parchment on which she’d been taking notes. 

“No one asked you, Abbott,” Zacharias replied nastily as he continued glaring over towards where Potter and Cedric had their heads bent together. He narrowed his eyes. Was Potter trying to move in on Cedric? The nerve! “What do you think they’re talking about?” 

“No idea.” Hannah stood up, closing her book. “Not that you care about my opinion.” She tossed her head. “And I need to study, so if all you’re going to do is complain, then I’m leaving.” 

“Go on, then.” Zacharias ignored her as she gathered her things. When Justin stood, too, though, he frowned. “Where are you going?” 

Justin raised an eyebrow. “Like Hannah said, to study. Something you’d do well to try sometime.” He hurriedly gathered his things. “Hannah, wait!” 

“Whatever,” Zacharias said, turning away from them to continue watching Cedric and Potter. When Potter smiled at Cedric, Zacharias felt a surge of jealousy. “Pillock,” he muttered. 

It seemed to take forever, but finally Cedric and Potter parted company, Potter moving towards the door of the library and Cedric returning to the table. When Cedric got back, he looked around. “Where’d everyone else go?” he asked. 

Zacharias shrugged. “No idea. Honestly I don’t think they were really interested in studying.” Licking his lips, he smiled. “Looks like it’s just you and me this evening. A private tutoring session.” 

Cedric smiled. “We should call it a night and reconvene the group next week.”

“But why?” Zacharias cried. He cleared his throat when Cedric’s eyebrow shot up. “I mean, there’s no reason you can’t tutor just me, right?” He gave his most winning smile. 

Cedric pursed his lips. “Since I agreed to tutor all of you together, I’d only have to repeat myself again at our next session,” he pointed out. “Plus, weren’t you just telling me how you don’t really need tutoring in Charms, you’re just here for your friends?” 

Zacharias coughed. “I can always use the review--” 

Cedric picked up his books, stuffing them into his bag. “I’ll see you next week, Zach,” he said. “Maybe you can help the others review so you’ll all be starting at the same point when we next meet?” And with that, he walked away. 

Growling under his breath, Zacharias quickly tossed his stuff into his bag and left the library, hoping to be able to follow Cedric. Once outside he looked around, spotting him. Keeping a discreet distance, he trailed him back to the Hufflepuff dorms and then kept watching him as he dumped his books and headed out again. “Going to dinner, Cedric?” he asked as Cedric walked past him. “Want company?”

Cedric glanced down at him. “Not right now,” he said, and slipped out the door. 

“Doesn’t look like he’s all that impressed with you, Smith.” Susan, seated on one of the sofas by the fireplace alongside Hannah, smirked. “Better luck next time.” 

Hannah whispered something indistinct that Zacharias didn’t catch and Susan chuckled. 

Zacharias glared at them. “Shut it, Bones!” he snapped, standing up. He could still hear them giggling as he left. 

Pissed, he stormed away from the dorm and towards the Great Hall, hoping to still catch a glimpse of Cedric. When he spotted Cedric talking to Cho Chang, he walked up to them. “Hey, Cedric. Going to dinner now?” 

Cedric turned to face him. “Oh, hey, Zach. Actually, I just need to have a word with Cho and then I’ll be in,” he said. “Would you give us a moment?” 

Zacharias nodded. “Yeah, sure. Sorry.” Backing away, he moved around a corner, but deliberately loitered nearby, listening. 

“Don’t know why you encourage him,” Cho said.

“He’s not so bad,” Cedric replied. “He’s just misunderstood. He tries a bit too hard, I think.” 

“Well _I_ think he’s a creep.” 

Zacharias scowled. _That bitch! I’ll show her when I end up with Cedric instead of her!_ Pushing down his irritation, he again focussed on their conversation. 

“...maybe tomorrow night we can go to the Astronomy Tower,” Cedric was saying. 

“Okay, but I was hoping we could get some alone time tonight.” Cho sounded hurt. Zacharias rolled his eyes. 

Cedric sighed. “I just need to go to the Prefects’ Bath and relax tonight since the Tournament ends tomorrow. After that I’m all yours, all right?” 

There was a long silence and, taking a chance, Zacharias leaned around the corner to look at them.

Cho, the cow, was pressed up against Cedric, kissing him. When she pulled back they were both flushed and panting. “Of course it’s all right,” she whispered. “I’ll be glad once this tournament is all over, though. I worry about you when you’re doing those challenges. Some of them are really dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine.” Cedric kissed her cheek and it made Zacharias seethe. “You’ll see. Now come on, let’s go get some dinner.” 

Grinding his teeth in impotent frustration, Zacharias watched them walk into the Great Hall holding hands. _It’s not fair,_ he thought. _Cedric likes me. If only she didn’t have her hooks into him--_

As he stood there pouting, several of his housemates passed by. “Planning on just standing there, Smith?” Justin asked as they walked by. 

“No. I’m coming,” said Zacharias, trailing in after them. His gaze immediately went to the Ravenclaw table where Cedric and Cho were seated together, heads close as they ate. For a moment he considered going over there and joining them, but when Cho looked up and caught his eyes, the sheer disdain on her face made him rethink that. _I’ll catch Cedric later,_ Zacharias thought as he ate and covertly watched them. 

He lingered over pudding, waving off his housemates when they asked if he was returning to the Hufflepuff dorm, and when he saw Cedric and Cho walk hand in hand to the door and, after a hug, part ways, he smirked. 

Casting a Notice-Me-Not Spell on himself, he slipped out of the Great Hall and followed Cedric, making sure to stay out of sight, and when Cedric entered the Prefect’s bath, Zacharias was able to follow unseen. 

Zacharias hadn’t been inside the Prefects’ bath before. He spun around, taking it all in, impressed. The bath itself was huge, the size of a small pool, and there were a couple dozen taps, all of which presumably did different things. There was steam rising from the water, and for a moment Zacharias longed to take a dip. He did love a hot bath.

The rustle of clothes made him look towards Cedric, and in that moment Zacharias forgot everything about water and taps. 

Cedric was naked. And _gorgeous_. Zacharias had to bite back a whimper as he took in the glorious sight. He’d known Cedric was special, of course, but seeing him in all his naked glory made Zacharias even more determined to have him. Overcome, he whimpered.

“Who’s here?” Cedric snapped, turning to face Zacharias’ position. “Show yourself!” 

Backing away, Zacharias bit his lip, held his breath, and, grasping his wand, renewed his Notice-Me-Not. 

“Hello?” Cedric’s posture relaxed and, shaking his head, he turned his back on Zacharias. “Okay, cracking up now.” 

Biting back another moan, Zacharias ogled Cedric’s arse, and when he slipped into the water, hiding his body from Zacharias’ view, Zacharias sighed in disappointment. 

Cedric didn’t disappoint him for long, however. Leaning back, he sighed, his hand dipping below the water. Soon, his arm was moving in an unmistakable rhythm below the surface, and Zacharias, mesmerised, swallowed hard as a daring idea occurred. 

Sliding down the wall, he stared at Cedric even as he fumbled with his clothes. Reaching into his trousers, he palmed his cock, stroking in what approximated Cedric’s rhythm. 

Fortunately, Cedric was moaning, the noises he was making drowning out Zacharias’ soft pants, and when Cedric’s movements sped up, so did Zacharias’. 

Eventually, Cedric arched his back, crying out, his face a mask of pleasure. 

Zacharias managed to hold on until he was done before quietly shuddering through his own orgasm, soiling himself in the process. 

With a sigh, Cedric got out of the tub and dressed, and with a smile, Zacharias watched him go. _You’ll be mine one day,_ he thought. _Once this Triwizard nonsense is over, you’re mine._

~


End file.
